


Beware the Phasianidae

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Trip to the Zoo, Double Date, M/M, Otabek's Day is Made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go on an accidental double date to the Zoo.





	Beware the Phasianidae

* * *

Two weeks (and three dates) after the club, Otabek and Yuri decide their next date will be to the zoo. The cat exhibit that Seung Gil had mentioned. He figured waiting would shrink the crowd a bit.

So here they were, Yuri practically bouncing up and down, seeing the big cat cubs.

“Yuri!”

They both turned.

“Phichit?”

“SG?” Otabek was confused.

“I thought you would have been here on the first day.” Phichit laughed as he pulled Seung Gil to the other pair.

“Otabek asked me to come this week.” Yuri blushed. “Hello, Seung Gil.”

Seung Gil nodded.

“Don’t go quiet on me now!” Phichit laughed and took Seung Gil’s hand. “OOOOOH!” His eyes went wide. “Two words. Double. Date.”

Everyone in the group went kinda pink.

“SELFIE!” Phichit giggled and pulled out his phone.

Phichit took Seung Gil’s hand and leaned over, whispering something to him, receiving a nod from the other and then turning back to the group. “Are you guys okay with a double date?”

Otabek took one look at Seung Gil and agreed, but on the condition that Yuri did too, which caused Yuri to agree, which caused the four of them to head into the area with the baby cats together.

“TIGERS!” Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand and pulled. His eyes went big and he squatted down to see the tiger cubs wandering by the edge of the inclosure, the mama cat sunbathing not to far away with on eye on her cubs. Yuri let out a little squee and started to take pictures.

“Look at the lions.” Phichit pulled Seung Gil over to the lion enclosure on the other side, where the mother was carefully grooming a baby.

This continued on until they got to the end of the area.

“What do you want to see?” Yuri asked Otabek.

“Bears.” Otabek said definitely.

“Pet...petting zoo.” Seung GIl muttered.

“Let's find a map!” Phichit pulled them down the path until they got to a map of the zoo. “It looks like the fast way to do this would be… we go down past the elephants, through the sahara, then the tropics building, then the forest, then the plains, then the polar building, then the creepy crawly hall, then the aquarium, then end with the petting zoo!” He traced the path. That way we see everything, there are bathrooms distributed evenly, and the food stalls are right in the middle.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuri nodded.

“Us too.” Otabek smiled.

“Then lets go!” Phichit grabbed Seung Gil’s hand and started to lead the way.

The elephants were big, the sahara had some cute things, the tropics building was too hot. Otabek stared at the black bar for a solid 10 minutes with hearts in his eyes. 

“You wanna pet him?” A keeper asked as they were leaving

“What?”

“He was raised in captivity like a pet before we got him. He loves people. And we want to keep him happy. He really loves getting his belly rubbed. I can let you in, if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” The keeper smiled. “This way.”

They all followed.

“Say hello Boscoe!” She called at the edge of the enclosure. Boscoe came running over and hugged the keeper. “I brought you a new friend.”

Otabek held out the apple the keeper had given him. 

Boscoe sniffed, ate the apple straight out of his hands, and then hugged him.

Yuri could tell, it was the best day of Otabek’s life.

The plains had some very friendly deer, lunch was greasy hot dogs, the polar building was too cold, the creep crawly hall had snakes that were awesome (even though Seung Gill looked a little afraid of them) and spiders (that Phichit refused to look at) and frogs (those turned Otabek green) and a large selection of beatles (which, with one shared look, everyone decided to skip). They decided to stop at a the bathroom before the aquariums, when Yuri pulled Seung Gil aside.

“Hey, I was wondering…” Yuri hopped from foot to foot. “Can I hang out with you some time?”

“What?” Seung Gil blinked at him.

“Well, your Otabek’s best friend. And I really want you to like me. And I really want to get to know you and… CRAP! I’m not asking you on a date. I promise! I just want to know you as a friend and-”

“That would be acceptable.” Seung Gil nodded.

“Really?”

“I would… like to get to know you too.”

“REALLY?”

Seung Gil nodded and handed his phone to Yuri.

“Cool.” Yuri smiled, added his number, handed it back, and the two settled into silence to wait for their dates.

“Why haven’t you kissed Otabek again?” Seung Gil broke the silence.

“What? Yuri choked.

“He really liked.... This is not my place.”

“What did he like?” Yuri pushed. “It is your place. TOTALLY your place.”

“He really like when you kissed him on the cheek at the club.”

“He did?”

Seung Gil nodded.

“I just don’t want to rush things.”

He saw Seung Gil raise an eyebrow.

“I just don’t want to fuck things up.”

“You won't.”

“ARE YOU READY PEEPS!?” Phichit ran out of the bathroom.

The aquarium was ethereal, but almost boring compared to the other adventures of the day.

And then they got to the petting zoo.

“Please wash your hands before and after entering.”

Seung Gil washed up immediately and hurried into the area.

When the rest caught up, Seung Gil was laying on the grass of the rabbit enclosure, bunnies hopping all over him.

Both Phichit and Otabek got a picture.

With Seung Gil in paradise, they left to find their own.

Phichit decided to sit down in the guinea pig enclosure, learning each of their names and petting every one evenly.

The goats started to follow Otabek, so he stopped to play with them for a while, Yuri joining him.

Everything was peaceful.

 

And then Yuri was attacked by a chicken.

Yuri swore on everything he knew to eat more chicken in the future. Chicken with every meal.

 

 

After the four split up in the gift shop, purchasing things in secret, they went their separate ways in the parking lot.

* * *

**At Otabek’s**

“Ah… I got you some things at the zoo.” Yuri held up the bag. Otabek’s was closer to the zoo, and Yuri and Victor’s apartment was closer to Otabek and Seung Gil’s than they originally thought. 

“Me too!” Otabek held up the bag.

“Switch.”

“Yep.”

They swapped bags.

Otabek looked and smiled. A bear hat, a stuffed bear that looked like Boscoe, a little metal bear keychain, and a picture frame with cartoon bears on the outside of it.

“I thought we could print a picture of us at the zoo? For the frame?” Yuri was flaming red.

“Sounds perfect.” Otabek smiled. “Open yours.”

Yuri did and smiled too. Tiger hat, a stuffed tiger, a mug that was a cartoon tiger with its tail making the handle, and a picture frame that was a tiger roaring and the picture went in the middle.

“I love it.” He laughed.

“Good.” Otabek sighed. “Text me when you get home?”

“Will do.” Yuri turned to leave, then turned back. “Otabek?”

“Yeah?” Otabek turned back from the door.

Yuri stood on his toes and kissed him.

A real kiss.

None of the cheek nonsense from earlier.

No tongue… but it was still a kiss.

He pulled back and smiled at the frozen blushing mess in front of him.

“Thanks.”

  
  


And if Yuri skipped home, that was between him and the street cameras.

* * *

 


End file.
